10 Days of LawLu 2016
by AnimeAngel2692
Summary: He is impulsive, always jumping head long into adventure without any regard for the consequences. He takes time to plans his moves, calculates every possible outcome before acting. The two couldn't be more different from each other. Yet together they are an unstoppable force, stirring up a storm and turning the world around. Welcome one and all to LawLu week!
1. Day 1: First Impressions

ME: Hi all! Sellen23 here. Kicking off 10 days of LawLu with my first posted FanFic ever! I've been psyched about this for months! So let's get the show on the road-

FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION: Oi, aren't you forgetting something?!

ME: Oh, oops. I don't own One Piece or the characters. All the glory goes to Oda! Now without further delay-

FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION: Not that! What about me?!

ME: *raise eyebrow* really? Ok… this is a Figment of My Imagination (or FMI) something I made up to ease writer's block, nerves etc. Ok, now-

FMI: You call that an introduction?!

ME: *drags FMI off page* Come on, they want to read the story.

FMI: Don't think I'll let this go!

ME: yeah, yeah. *to readers* Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Now and Then**

 **Summery:** Law's thoughts on first seeing Luffy. And now they're together, he musters up the courage to ask the teen what he thought of him the first time. He really shouldn't have been surprised by the answer… Suck at summaries sorry. Still read though!

(Shout out to the "When Your Best Friend is More Attractive than You" comics by Shevoj1207 on Tumblr that partly inspired this story. Seriously, go read that comic!)

* * *

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

 _Wanted: Dead or Alive_.

 _$30,000,000_

Trafalgar Law paused to glance at the newest Wanted Poster as he flipped through the day's Newspaper. The boy's – he did looked very much like a boy, only sixteen or seventeen - grin was wide and bright, as if he was having the time of his life. _He's kinda cute_ , Law thought fleetingly.

He was impressed that the kid's starting Bounty was so high. But then again… he was a D after all. An enemy of the Gods. A rising storm. Smirking, Law tossed the paper on his bed as he sat up, he'd have to keep an eye on this Straw Hat Luffy.

* * *

'Captain! Captain!' Penguin, Shachi and Bepo came crashing into the sub's library, falling in a heap at Law's desk.

Their Captain looked up from his medical journal. 'What is it?' He asked putting his pen down.

The trio scrambled clumsily to their feet, Shachi slapped a crumpled sheet of paper on the desk. 'That Straw Hat kid you told us to keep a look out for, his bounty went up. It's now $100,000,000!'

Law's eyes widen as he looked down at the poster. The same face that caught his attention months ago grinned up at him. His mop of black hair fell over his closed eyes and there was a scar under the left eye. Law wondered how he got it.

Once again he couldn't deny how cute the boy looked, even just the photo of him seemed to draw Law in.

'Captain?' Penguin's voice broke through his thoughts. 'Um, you're smiling…Are you ok?'

* * *

 _Straw Hat Luffy declares war on the Government!_ Law read the news headline. He was awed by the sheer nerve of the crew. They were all insane for following the straw hatted boy.

But it only made the dark haired teen all the more interesting. His bounty was higher than Law's now and the Heart Captain wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Law had a feeling he'd meet him soon, after all, the up and coming Pirate Rookies were headed to the same place. Law had no doubt it'll be an interesting outcome.

* * *

Then he finally saw Monkey D. Luffy in person. Just before he punched a World Noble. His face wasn't the grinning one he'd seen on the wanted posters. No it was full of rage and hatred, things Law felt inside of himself. _D, the enemy of the gods_ , Cora-san's voice ran through his mind.

He watched the battle from where he sat with his crew. While he was impressed with the Straw Hats and how they fought, he stood by his first opinion, _they were all insane_. Soon the Dark King came and everything settled down to something less chaotic. Law took the chance to speak to the boy, thanking him for the show.

Straw Hat's brown eyes stared at him with a guarded but curious expression, he asked who Law was. But before the Heart Captain could answer, Luffy's attention shifted to Bepo. His eyes widen in wonder and interest as he asked more questions about the bear.

Law fought a scowl, he didn't know why it annoyed him that Straw Hat was more interested in Bepo than him but it did. He wanted to have those eyes on him a little longer.

* * *

The battle was raging, the War of the Best. He had arrived in time to save the teen but after having his brother die in his arms, Law wondered if there was anything left to save. But for some reason he couldn't let Luffy's light be snuffed out. He told them all it was impulse but in truth he didn't know himself.

So he healed the teen's wounds and waited. He listened to his screams, the cries of a broken soul. Law clenched the straw hat in his hand, he had broken when his family was killed and hated that Luffy was going through the same thing.

When the boy was out of death's door, Law left without saying anything to him. It was up to Luffy to continue living now, his work was done. Still, Law hoped to see him again.

* * *

Two years. Two years and his smile was still shinning brighter than the sun. The teen was waving at him, calling out to him. Asking about _Bepo_ of all things. And saying thank you for saving him. Law told him it meant nothing, if only in an attempt to convince himself of the same thing.

Law offered him an alliance, to take down the Yonkos. The boy agreed almost instantly and it surprised Law but it was all part of his plan.

A plan that went awry almost immediately… Law didn't know what he'd lose first, his life or his mind. Any stirring feelings he had for Straw Hat were replace with headaches and scowls. The teen was impossible to control, always running head first, never listening to instructions. And. Did. Whatever. The. Hell. He. Wanted.

But much to Law's surprise everything turn out alright. He refused to admit it but Luffy's boarder lining stupid optimism paid off. _See? Told you it'll work out!_ Those words made Law want to smack the teen upside the head and kiss him at the same time.

His feelings grew and he eventually confessed, albeit a little awkwardly due to the surrounding Straw Hat crew. Luffy had grinned widely and declared loudly that he liked "Torao" too.

Law regretted saying anything, of course the teen wouldn't feel _that_ way. And as if fate didn't think he was suffering enough, Nico Robin went ahead and explained that Law meant the romantic way. That he wanted to be with Luffy.

Just when the Heart Captain was ready to jump overboard and end this humiliation, Luffy leaned forward and kissed Law. You could hear the jaws of the onlookers hit the deck in the silence that followed when the teen pulled back. He said that's what he meant too.

Nami, ever tactful, hastily ordered the crew back to their duties in a not so subtle attempt to give the two Captains some privacy.

While Law's face was tinted red, Luffy was smiling brighter than the sun and soon Law couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Now Law was leaning against the rails of the Thousand Sunny, looking out over the ocean as the stars lit up the night sky. It had been a peaceful evening aboard the ship and he was savouring it because the quiet never lasted long.

'TORAO!' Law smiled slightly when he heard the voice call across the deck, his point proven.

He braced himself so the force of the rubber-man jumping on his back didn't send them over the rails into the water. Once was enough, thank you. 'Luffy-ya.' Law said by way of greeting as the teen wrapped his limbs around the Heart Captain's body.

Luffy rested his chin on Law's shoulder. 'Ne, what's Torao doing?' He asked, his breath tickling Law's skin.

The older Captain took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of sea salt and freedom. Before Law met Luffy he never would have believed freedom even had a smell. But the teen was the living embodiment of the term that it seem to seep from every one of his pores.

'I'm just thinking.' Law replied, holding Luffy's hands in his.

He felt Luffy huffed. 'Thinking's boring.' He said with his usual bluntness.

Law sighed, he wasn't in the mood to give him another lecture on the importance of thinking things through. It wasn't like he could win against Luffy's logic anyway. He looked down at their entwine fingers. 'Hey, Luffy-ya,' he said. 'I want to ask you something.'

It might have been the seriousness in his tone or the fact that Law didn't scold him for being careless but Luffy untangled himself from the older Captain to stand beside him. 'What is it Torao?'

Law turned to face the straw hatted teen, meeting his wide brown eyes. 'Do you remember when we first met? In the Auction House?' He questioned. It was a long shot asking, the one thing he knew for certain about Monkey D. Luffy, was that he was only ever moving forward, the past was left behind him.

Luffy's face scrunched up in thought. 'Yeah.' He said after a bit. 'We were there to save Cami.'

Law took a deep breathe to collect his thoughts. God, why was he so nervous? 'What, um, did you think when you first saw me?' He stuttered! Actually stuttered!

The teen cocked his head in confusion, oblivious to Law's nervousness. 'Huh? What do you mean?' He asked.

Law sighed. 'What did you think of me?' He repeated. 'The first thought that went through your head.'

'Oh!' Luffy said understanding. 'I reckoned Torao was so cool.' He said happily.

Feeling his cheeks heat, Law looked away. 'Really?' He tried not to sound too pleased to hear that.

'Yeah, you had a talking bear on your crew! What's not cool about that?' Luffy grinned, laughing as he sprang away, leaving a red faced Law wanting his hat to swallow his face.

 **End**

* * *

ME: So…what did you think? Good? Bad? Kill it with fire? Don't hold back, tell us how you feel, I'm a big girl. So have at it!

FMI: Well if you think you can handle it-

ME: No, not you! *to readers* Leave a comment if you want. I'll see you all next time!


	2. Day 2: Freedom

ME: Hi everyone! Before we get started I want to thank those who commented, fav and followed my story. Seriously, I had it posted for one day and didn't expect so many so soon. THANK YOU!

FMI: I'm very surprised too. I mean it is one thing to read this put take the time to comment about it? Is it really worth it?

ME: Yes! And very much an appreciated. It gets me happy to write more.

FMI: Sure, like you need an ego boost…

ME: Oh shut up. Anyway, here's my next instalment for LawLu week!

FMI: Hey wait. Why is it so short?

ME: *sweats nervously* Uh…I, um, kinda left this one to the last minute. And changed it, like a lot. I'm so tried…

FMI: Lazy. Hey! Is that why you're dragging this conversation out? To make it look longer?

ME: *sweats more* um…No?

FMI: You're hopeless. And doesn't own One Piece!

ME: Ah, sneaky disclaimer, well done. Enjoy the story! See you next time!

* * *

 **Like the Wind**

 **Summery:** He was wild, unstoppable. Law didn't want to let him go, he might never come back. But it'll be easier to hold on to the wind.

* * *

The Thousands Sunny glided silently across the moon lit ocean. It was one of those rare moments where the ship was peaceful and silent. Law was sitting on the Sunny's figurehead with Luffy leaning against his chest, sleeping after an afternoon of "fun", as he called it.

The Heart captain cherished moments like this the most, having Luffy still in his arms. It made it seem possible that he could be claimed. But Law knew it was impossible, no one would ever _own_ Monkey D. Luffy.

The teen was like the wind. Strong. Uncontrollable. Unattainable. And free He blew storms across the world, changing everything, everyone, in his path. He could not be held down or contain, always slipping through the fingers of the world that grasped at him.

Law feared he would lose his grip on Luffy soon, lose him to a new adventure, one that'll take him far away. He wanted to hold on to the teen forever, never let him go. But no one can cage a storm and you'd be a fool to even try. The best Law could do is keep up with him and join the rising storm.

Luffy shifted in his arms. 'Ne, Torao…' He murmured sleepily, snuggling more into Law's chest, settling back to sleep once again.

Law smiled, kissing the teen's head gently. He tightened his arm around him and rested his chin on the mop of black hair. Soon this moment would end and Luffy will fly away. Law will be left behind to chase after him.

But in truth Law wouldn't have it any other way.

 **End**


	3. Day 3: Family

ME: So… this horrible nasty thing called life got me in a chock hold and wouldn't let me near my computer. And my free moments were used for sleep.

FMI: You were being slack. You can sleep when you're dead.

ME: You realise if I died, you would cease to exist, right?

FMI: … … …

ME: That's what I thought. Anyway, enjoy this latest instalment of 10 Days of LawLu! I don't own One Piece!

* * *

 **Always**

 **Summery:** Law has a nightmare about his childhood and Luffy comforts him.

* * *

 _'_ _Big brother! Come to the festival!' His sister demanded, smiling brightly at him, a blinding light in darkness that surrounded them. He reached out for her, to take her hand. But as he did her body was engulfed in flames._

 _'_ _LAMI!' He screamed as he fell through the darkness._

 _Then he was kneeling next to the lifeless bodies of his parents, their blood soaking his clothes and staining his hands. He cried out in wordless anguish._

 _Gun shots and children's screams assaulted his ear, cutting through his soul. But everything was black, he couldn't see anything. He could feel hands grabbing at him, trying to drag him further into the darkness._

 _'_ _No, no! Stop! STOP IT!'_

His eyes snapped opened and he shot up straight, breathing heavily. He dimly realised he was still seated at the desk, medical notes scattered across its surface. He fell asleep while working again.

Law placed his head in his hands, trying to massage the migraine away. That was, one, maybe two hours, of sleep but damn if he was closing his eyes again. He got to his feet and headed out the door of the cabin, needing fresh air. But he only just closed the door before his knees gave way and his slid to the ground, gripping his hair in his hands.

Ever since they left Dressrosa, the nightmares only got worse. Was it because all his long buried memories resurfaced? Fate had a sick sense of humour, allowing him to resolve one childhood trauma only to replace it with another. But he wasn't going to cry, not after all this time.

'Torao?' A voice spoke and a figure knelt down beside him, he knew who it was. 'What's wrong?'

He didn't look up, he didn't want them to see him like this, so lost and helpless. 'I just can't sleep, Luffy-ya.' He said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

But he should have known that, despite the younger captain's visible simpleness, Luffy had an uncanny way of reading people. 'You're having more nightmares again.' It wasn't a question and Law didn't answer. A hand, more welcomed than the ones from the dream, touched his cheek. 'Law.'

The sound of his real name made him look up at the face of his living sunshine. But it wasn't as bright as it have should been, dark brown orbs were shadowed with worry and instead of that blinding smile there was a frown.

Law didn't like that expression on Luffy's face, he wanted him, needed him, shinning. 'I'm fine. It's just one bad night.' He looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

'It's ok.' Luffy said, leaning closer to him. 'It's ok to cry.'

His heart clenched, tears stung his eyes and for the first time in a long time he wanted to be lost and helpless, just to have Luffy pull him back into the light. 'I missed them,' he whispered. 'My family.'

Luffy leant his forehead against Law's. 'They're still here,' he whispered. 'We can't see them, can't hear them. But they're here. They're always with us.'

Law closed his eyes, tears finally slipping down his cheeks. Luffy's words were meant for both of them. The teen had lost family too, if anyone knew how Law felt, it was him. Law reached up to clutch Luffy's hand that rested on his cheek. 'Thank you Luffy-ya. Thank you for being here.'

There it was, the smile beamed at him full forced, bright and blinding, banishing the darkness. 'We're here for each other.' He said.

Law felt himself smile as he bathed in Luffy's warm light. 'Always.' He whispered and kissed him.

 **End**


	4. Day 4: Trust

Warning: this will have spoilers for the manga. Though nothing is confirmed yet… but it's painfully obvious.

Snaps and claps to anyone who gets the title reference. Hint: it helps if you're a Disney Movie fanatic.

* * *

 **Faith, Trust and Something Else**

 **Summary:** The world was dark and soulless, and the people in it were even worse, Law knew that for a fact. Yet Luffy was always smiling, always seeing the good that wasn't there. The world didn't deserve his trust.

A reunion with one Eustass Kid casts a shadow over the young captain's bright faith.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Pirates alliances and betrayal go hand in hand."_** ** _–_** ** _Nico Robin_**

Law sighed and lent back against wall, his hands in his pockets. He watched the teen captain run around the deck with long-nose and the reindeer. It was a normal morning aboard the Thousand Sunny, well the term _normal_ was stretching it. No pun intended as Chopper grabbed Luffy's arm and ran to the far end of the ship even as his captain stayed in the same spot.

'Gomu Gomu…slingshot!' The teen shouted and the small reindeer/human shot into the air, laughing and screaming.

He crashed into the sniper, sending them both crashing into the side of the ship. 'Two wins for me!' Luffy yelled happily.

'No fair!' Usopp said indignantly. 'Best three out of five!'

Luffy grinned, clearly geared up for another round. 'Island!' Zoro shouted from the crow's nest and like a shot gun, the Straw Hat's captain was at the front of the ship.

'So cool~!' He declared.

Law looked up and saw the island. He wondered if it'll be something worth to put a delay in their journey. Not that he had a choice in going or not, the glowing eyes of Monkey D. Luffy said that much.

 **Page-break-and-total-not-a-sneaky-way-of-skipping-writing-parts-I-can't-be-stuffed-thinking-about**

The island was pretty ordinary for the New World, nothing really interesting to find. Luffy clearly wasn't impressed by the vast nothingness. He crossed his arms and pouted, reminding Law more of a child than one of the most infamous pirates in the world.

'This is boring.' The teen said for the umpteenth time.

Law sighed. 'You could have stayed on the ship.' He pointed out, not really sure why he was involving himself.

Luffy groaned. 'That's even more boring.' He said.

Law wonder how in the hell he got stuck minding the teen and was just about ready to lecture him when something caught his eye. A figure over by some rocks near the shore. 'Straw Hat-ya, look-'

But of course the younger pirate had already seen the figure and was running over to them before Law could stop him. 'Oi! Who are you?!'

Law briefly thought to let him at it, Luffy could handle himself after all. But of all things Nami's angry face entered his mind and he didn't want to be told off by her. So once again he fell into Straw Hat's pace.

He recognised the figure before Luffy did and wished _he_ had stayed on the ship. 'Eustass "Captain" Kid.' He said the name like it was a bad taste in his mouth. And it was, the last person he wanted to deal with was the red-haired supernova.

Kid narrowed his eyes at Law, clearly not thrilled to see him either. 'Trafalgar, Straw Hat. What the hell are you doing here?'

'That's my line.' Law said tightly.

Luffy looked beyond confused at he looked at Kid. 'Who are you?' He asked.

Law wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Kid's face as the other spluttered indigently about their meeting on Sabaody. It clicked for the teen and he promptly lost interest in the redhead.

'Where are Hawkins and Apoo?' Law asked with a quick glance around, not wanting to get ambushed. 'Aren't you allied with them?'

Kid snorted. 'Not anymore. Hawkins is god knows where and Apoo threw his lot in with that bastard Kaido.'

Luffy frowned at that, his attention returning to the two old captains. 'But you guys were friends.' He said, like it was an explanation.

The red-haired captain scoffed. 'No we weren't _friends_. We were in an alliance and we were prepared to turn against one another at any given moment.' He said but Luffy's expression didn't change. 'What? What makes you so sure that Trafalgar wouldn't betray you the first chance he got?'

Law opened his mouth to deny the accusation but Luffy was already speaking. 'He told me he wouldn't.' The teen said without hesitation.

Both the other captains were struck speechless. Law felt his chest tighten at the sheer faith the teen had in him. Though he truly had no intentions of betraying the Straw Hats, he felt undeserving of such trust.

Kid got over his shock by throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. 'Do you really buy into that "trusting others" crap?' He asked with disbelief. 'Here, in the New World, the only person you can trust is yourself. It's the only way to survive.'

A still silence settled between the three captains. Law couldn't meet Luffy's eye, he didn't want to see how Kid's words effected the teen. It was a cold, harsh truth but the truth none the less.

'No.' The quiet word made Law look up. Luffy stood with his fists clenched at his sides and his hat shading his face. 'You can't survive without friends. You need them and they need you. It's not living if you can't trust someone else to share in the adventure.' He lifted his head to look at Kid, his eyes hard. 'I'm gonna be Pirate King and I'm doing it with my friend by my side.'

The resolution in his tone reminded Law of the Straw Hat he met two years ago, the one who punched a Celestial Dragon. He guessed Kid saw it too, the redhead captain was eyeing the teen with something close to begrudging respect.

'Fine. I warned you. Do what you want.' He said, trying to sound disinterested. But Law knew Luffy's charisma had struck him also.

'A ship!' Usopp called from the Sunny's crow's nest. 'There's a ship coming!'

They all looked to the horizon and sure enough there was a pirate ship sailing towards the island. 'That's my ship,' Kid said with slight surprise. 'My crew.' He headed to the small boat without so much as another word to the other two captains. And he called Law a rude bastard.

Luffy laughed joyously and, if Law didn't know better, a little smugly. Like his point had been proven. 'Oi! Goggles guy!' The teen called out, waving his arms and a huge grin on his face. 'See you later!'

Kid blinked at him, speechless for a moment then shook his head. 'Crazy bastard,' he muttered before continuing towards his ship, a hidden smile on his face.

 **Page-break-and-total-not-a-sneaky-way-of-skipping-writing-parts-I-can't-be-stuffed-thinking-about**

They watched the ship sail away, Law was leaning his arms on the rails of the Sunny with Luffy sitting next to him, legs swinging over the side. Law looked at the teen out of the corner of his eye, was he thinking about the prospect of Law, or anyone, betraying him.

'He's wrong, you know,' The Heart Pirate said, because he felt he had to say something if only to reassure himself Luffy still trusted him. 'There are exceptions to every rule. And you've never been one to meet anyone's expectations.'

Luffy beamed at him. 'It's ok. I know Torao won't betray me.' He said.

Law fought a blush and ran a hand through his hair to cover up his embarrassment. ' _How_ do you know?' He asked.

The teen looked out to the sea, Kid's ship not even a speck in the distance. 'I just do.' He replied.

Law was about to say that that wasn't a proper answer when there was the sound of loud metal footsteps approaching them. 'Oi! Luffy!' Usopp yelled across the deck, dressed head to toe in an armoured get up, with Chopper sitting on his shoulder. 'You ready for round three?'

Luffy cheered an affirmative and chase after the two other teens, the conversation all but forgotten. Despite himself, Law smiled at the scene, realising that in a world of darkness and hate there were still people like the Straw Hats in it who held the faith in others to shine their light through.

One day Monkey D. Luffy would feel the sting of betrayal from someone he trusted and his innocence will be lost. But Law would be damned if he was the one who did it and god help whoever tried.

 **End**

* * *

Fair point, there are rumours going around that Law is planning to betray Luffy (I don't believe it for a second but with Oda you never know) so if this fic somehow jinxes that into happening, I'll probably break my Laptop then cry


	5. Day 5: Memory

Gah! I'm so sorry this is late. I'm way behind. Had my birthday last week, turned... well that's not important. Please enjoy this next instalment in LawLu week. More will come soon!

 **Taking the Plunge**

 **Summary:** Law remembers when his relationship became public knowledge. He doesn't regret showing the world Luffy was his but did there have to be photos?

* * *

Law was lying in bed, one arm rest behind his head up while the other hand turned the pages of the book that was propped up by his raised leg. The early afternoon sun was shining through the window of the Thousand Sunny, lighting up the once dark room.

There was movement under the covers next to him. 'Mmm…' Luffy murmured sleepily, snuggling into Law's side. 'Torao…'

Law let a small content smile grace his lips and closed the book, placing it on the bedside table. He reached out a hand and stroked the younger captain's hair. Luffy nuzzled into the hand and hummed pleasantly.

Law chuckled fondly and leaned down to kiss him. While he loved Luffy's outgoing happiness, a sleeping, docile boyfriend was just as cute. Of course that was a feat only accomplished by spending half the morning having exhilarating sex, not that Law was complaining.

Law broke the kiss but stay hovering just over Luffy's lips. 'It's time to get up.' He whispered.

Luffy didn't open his eyes but the displeased frown that cross his face told Law he was more awake than he was letting on. While it was tempting to humour the rubber-man and stay in bed, they had been there since breakfast finished. That alone would arouse suspicion, if it hadn't already.

Sighing, Law knew there was one way to get things moving, he braced himself and sat back to make room. 'Luffy-ya, we're going to miss lunch.' He said casually.

The outcome was as expected as it was instant. 'FOOD!' Luffy yelled and shot out of bed, heading for the door.

Law just managed to catch him before he made it outside. 'Clothes.' Was all he said.

* * *

The two captains, now fully dressed, walked into the Sunny's dining room, where most of the Straw Hats were starting lunch, Usopp was on lookout duty so Sanji had his meal separate from the others.

'What have you been doing all morning?' Chopper asked Luffy, noting his captain's messy hair and rumbled clothes.

'Torao.' Luffy said casually and sat down at the table.

Law had just taken a sip of his drink and Luffy's less than subtle statement made him inhale the liquid in a coughing fit. After several moments, he caught his breath. 'Luffy-ya, we talked about your lack of discretion.' He said calmly.

Luffy was shovelling food into his mouth, he looked at Law. 'Zoro's the one who lacks direction.' He said.

'Oi!' Zoro snapped from across the table.

Law sighed. 'Never mind…' He muttered. Thankfully the Straw Hat crew were used to their captain's bluntness and didn't comment on the conversation, choosing to ignore it.

The sniper came in then, holding a newspaper. 'When the hell did this happen?' He demanded in shock as he looked at Law.

More than a little confused, Law took the paper. He glanced at the front cover and promptly wanted the world to swallow him whole.

 ** _Straw Hat/Heart Alliance? More Like Marriage!_**

That was the heading?! What sort of newspaper would allow them to print something like that? Law looked at the picture, already knowing which one it was, he remembered that day perfectly. It was only last week after all…

* * *

Luffy was jumping up and down, a huge grin on his face. He was eager to go explore the town that they made port at. Law's attention was on him, never had he seen someone so bright or full of life. Luffy was living sunshine. His sunshine. It was never dark in his world, not anymore

'This so cool!' Luffy exclaimed, just about vibrating with excitement. 'I can't wait to check it out.'

Uh-oh. Law saw the other Straw Hats exchange looks then Nami pulled out a handful of straws. 'Right, pick one, the red tip one goes with Luffy to keep him out of trouble, the blue ones help Sanji and Chopper restock and Robin and I are going shopping and gathering information. Zoro stays with the ship.'

'Hey! Why do I have to stay?' Zoro demanded, crossing his arms.

Nami barely looked at him as the others started grabbing at the straws. 'Luffy will be hard enough to keep track of without us worrying about you getting lost on an unknown island.'

Zoro muttered something about a "witch" and stalked off to the ship. 'Aw…man…' Usopp complained as he held up a straw with a red tip.

Luffy sprang off the figurehead and tackled Usopp to the ground. 'Yosh! Come on Usopp, let's go!'

Usopp groaned in pain and shoved at Luffy. 'Get off me! We can go in a minute, Luffy.' He said in annoyance.

Luffy rolled onto his back, laughing as he looked up at Law. 'What's Torao gonna do?' He asked. 'Are you coming with us?' His eyes were wide and expectant.

The Heart Captain knew he should say no. There was less chance of them being noticed if they weren't together. But god damn those eyes! 'Sure.' Law muttered and braced himself as the rubber teen sprang into his arms with a cheer. He couldn't hold back the smile even if he wanted to.

* * *

It wasn't an hour later before Luffy had gotten them lost. Usopp was left behind about ten minutes go when the Straw Hat Captain raced off at the smell of meat. Law only managed to keep up because Luffy's hand was welded to his wrist.

'Luffy-ya, we should get back now.' Law said, looking around to find a familiar landmark.

Luffy had just finished off his meat and was flittering from store to store. 'Aw! But I wanna stay longer.' He pouted, looking at Law.

No. No. Law was not going to fall for that again. He was about to insist they leave but a voice called out.

'Hey. Kid!' The two captains stopped short and looked over as a group of three men approached them. Law's defence went up but the men seem more focused on Luffy.

The men got right up to the teen, ignoring Law completely. 'Haven't seen you around here before.' One said and the other two laughed.

Law didn't like them. Didn't like them looking at Luffy, _his_ Luffy. The teen of course was completely oblivious to the stares and was laughing away with the men.

One of them slung an arm around his shoulders. 'Say, kid. Why don't you come hang with us? There's a party down the road.'

Luffy's eyes lit up at the word party. 'Cool~! Come on Torao! Let's go to the party!'

Before Law could reply the man pulled Luffy closer. 'The invites only for you. You gotta leave the stork behind.'

Law finally found his voice and stepped forward. 'He's not going anywhere with you, he's mine.' He said angrily and took Luffy's arm and pulled him away from the men.

'What are you going to do about it?' One man demanded and shoved Law hard, his friends advancing as well.

Now, Law could have made short work of those fools but he didn't get the chance. There was a blur of red and suddenly all three men were on the ground in a pummelled heap. Luffy stood over them, dusting his hands.

'Don't touch my Torao.' He stated.

Law was speechless as he stared, the teen had never looked more attractive than he did in that moment. Moving without thinking, he grabbed Luffy's shirt front and jerked the teen forward, crushing their lips together.

The younger captain had let out a surprised gasp which allowed Law deepen the kiss, his tongue entering the other's mouth. Then he felt Luffy kiss him back, the other's arms going around his neck.

It wasn't until they needed air did Law break the kiss and it took him a moment to realise that their own laboured breaths were the only sounds to be heard. Everything else in the square was silent.

Law's brain finally caught up to his actions and his face went red. He still gripped Luffy's shirt and the teen's arm were still wrapped around him. Luffy was staring up at him, face flushed and wide eyed, his lips looking swollen. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

'Hey, isn't that Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar Law?'

'Did they just kiss?'

'They just beat up those men!'

'Pirates?! Call the Marines!'

Voices and sounds started up again, breaking Law out of his thoughts. The mention of the Marines let him put his humiliation on hold and he grabbed Luffy's arm. 'Come on, we need to get out of here.' He barely registered the flashing cameras as he dragged Luffy back to towards the ship, cursing himself.

* * *

Now, a week later, he was staring at the consequences of his actions in black and white. The picture of him and Luffy kissing. He skimmed the article, most of it was made up or exaggerated. His eyes landed on another photo and he paused to study it.

The picture would have been taken shortly after the kiss. Law was attempting to hide his face while Luffy… Luffy was smiling and if Law didn't know better he'd have sworn it was devious. Could he have…? Could Luffy have _planned_ that whole incident? Knowing Law would get jealous enough to act irrationally? Maybe he was more manipulative than Law gave him credit for.

The Heart Captain looked up from the paper, seeking out the teen who was engaged in a tug of war with Usopp over a piece of meat. Luffy suddenly shoved the whole thing in his mouth, taking the other's hand with it, much to the Sniper's horror.

Law let out a sigh and shook his head. _No, definitely not_.

 **End**


End file.
